1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of dispensing volatile materials, and more particularly, to methods of dispensing volatile material according to pre-established programming that aids in diminishing or preventing habituation.
2. Description of the Background
A multitude of volatile material diffusion devices or diffusers exist in the marketplace. Many of such devices are passive devices that require only ambient air flow to disperse the liquid active material therein. Other devices are battery-powered or receive household power via a plug extending from the device. A cord may be coupled between the plug and the device, or the plug may be mounted directly on the device.
Various means for dispensing volatile materials from volatile material diffusers are also known in the art. For example, some diffusers include a heating element for heating a volatile material to promote vaporization thereof. Other diffusers employ a fan or blower to generate air flow to direct volatile material out of the diffuser into the surrounding environment. In another type of diffuser, one or more volatile materials may be emitted from the diffuser using a bolus generator that delivers a pulse of air to eject a scent ring. Still other diffusers that dispense volatile materials utilize ultrasonic means to dispense the volatile materials therefrom. In addition, other diffusers utilize more than one of these means to vaporize and/or disperse volatile materials.
A problem with past volatile material diffusers is that a user may become accustomed to or habituated to a particular volatile material. Habituation is a phenomenon that occurs when a person becomes use to a particular volatile material or fragrance such that they no longer perceive the volatile material. Various diffusers have attempted to alleviate this problem. Some diffusers include a switch or other mechanism that is controlled by the user, whereby the user can change the intensity level at which the volatile material is dispensed. The manner in which the intensity level of the volatile material is varied is either mechanical or electrical in nature.
Other diffusers include one or more containers having a volatile material therein, wherein a fan and/or a heater is periodically actuated to dispense the volatile material at particular time intervals.
Still other diffusers include at least two fragrances that are emitted in an alternating sequence. One such diffuser includes a housing having first and second heaters, wherein the housing is adapted to releasably secure first and second containers having first and second wicks respectively extending therefrom. The wicks are disposed adjacent the heaters and the heaters are turned on and off in an alternating sequence to alternately emit the first and second fragrances.